Dancing in the Graveyard
by I know okay
Summary: Harry misses the dead so much that he's barely living, until some of the dead themselves give him much needed advice.


**Dancing in the Graveyard**

**AN: **_The title comes from the song Dance In The Graveyard by Delta Rae. The video is weird and yet, both it and the words bring tears to my eyes without fail. This is a pretty short one shot that was inspired by that song._

**Warning:**_ There is no slash here, for those of you that are used to my other writing. _

**Summary: **_Harry misses the dead so much that he's barely living, until some of the dead themselves give him much needed advice._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

Six months. It had been six months since the end of the war, since Harry had died and the last time he'd seen some of his loved ones. The depression and grief he'd felt after he was finally left alone long enough to grieve threatened to overtake him some days. Harry listlessly went to meals, picking at them just enough to sustain what life he was living. He continued his education, but for what purpose he wasn't sure. There was zero desire in him anymore to become an auror where he may have to take a life again. He didn't want to add more numbers of those he grieved if he could help it. Weirdly he even grieved the person that was Tom Riddle, Jr. They had so many similarities and he wasn't sure he would have been any different under the circumstances and that frightened him. Sometimes he wish he had died for good, then he would be with those that he missed so much. Everyone kept telling him that he was suffering from the trauma of the war and he'd feel better eventually. No one could tell him when that eventuality would come.

"Harry, are you all right, mate?" Ron asked him at dinner, concern etched on his face.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "I'm fine, Ron. I think I'm just going to go to bed early." Harry got up from the table in a daze, immune by now to the whispers about him. Once he made it to his bed he closed the curtains and shut his eyes, not expecting sleep to overtake him. The depression made him so tired that he couldn't sleep or rest well anymore.

Harry had no idea what happened, but sleep must have come. There was no other explanation to what occurred that he could find. He found himself in Godric's Hollow, more specifically the cemetary where his parents were buried. Looking around he couldn't figure how he ended up here. Snow glistened in the moonlight underneath his bare feet, stinging him a little until he did a warming charm. If he was dreaming what good would a warming charm do?

Finding his parents graves he wept for their loss even though he didn't remember them. "Harry, what are you crying over?" a voice said from beside him, giving him a startle. He turned his head and gasped at the green eyes, so like his own, staring back at him. His mother was standing there, not ghost-like, but actually standing there. Her hand touched his shoulder and brought him forth into a motherly embrace. The only one he'd ever received by anyone other than Mrs. Weasley, and that just wasn't the same.

"How?" Harry asked her, getting choked up.

His mother only smiled and asked, "Dance with me?" Embarrassed, but as it was a dream he grasped her hands and danced with his mother, like a child would do when they are still little and know nothing about proper dancing. She laughed and he smiled at the bell-like sound. He felt as if he danced with her for hours on end.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said a deep voice behind him and Harry turned to find his father giving them a wide smile. With a sharp intake of breath Harry threw himself at his father and hugged him close. He visited with his parents for a while and watched as they danced together. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight. They should have been alive to do this for real, not just in his dreams. As if reading his thoughts, his father turned to him and informed him, "I dance with your mother every chance I get, even though we aren't alive to you that doesn't mean we aren't living." Harry gaped at him like a fish and his dad only smiled. His parents continued dancing. He thought they were beautiful together.

"Harry, we have some friends that want to see you. We all have something to say," his mother stated. Walking up behind his parents came Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, some other students that didn't survive the war and most surprisingly, his owl Hedwig. Everyone he'd been grieving for months was there and he was overwhelmed with emotion. All of them made it over to him to give a huge hug. There seemed to be music coming from their very souls that they were attuned to began dancing. The whole thing was beautiful and he couldn't wait to join them.

Finally, it seemed as though the night was ending and they gave Harry quick hugs again. "There isn't really a good way to say goodbye, Harry," his mother started. "We all love you and want you start living again. We're dead and we have more life than you right now."

"But it's so hard. I miss all of you so much," Harry nearly sobbed, knowing he was about to lose them again.

"We're still with you, in here," his father admonished, laying a hand over his heart and another on his head. "One day you'll be with us again. No one gets out of death. Don't stop living though just because we're gone. Let people in, let them close to you again. One day when your time comes you'll see them all again as well as us and that will just give you that many more people to look forward to seeing." Harry nodded, it wasn't something he didn't already know. The time spent with his loved ones helped heal some of his pain, even if it would never be healed completely. "Don't forget, we're always with you," his father called out as he, and his mother, and the rest dissipated.

Harry shook himself and tried to wake up, only realizing he was awake. He was actually in the Godric's Hollow cemetery. Shivering from the cold and snow Harry blinked his eyes and realized that yes, he had been crying. Having no idea how he transported himself there in his sleep, he decided the living people would be sick with worry if he didn't come back soon. Harry apparated outside Hogwarts gates and felt lighter inside than he had in years, much less, six months. Smiling to himself, he decided today he would live again and one day he'd see those he missed so terribly. He knew some days would be easier than others, but now he felt as if he could go on, whereas before it was a waiting game until he died. He rushed inside the gates and danced on his way back to the school, determined to live, a long overdue laugh escaping his lips.


End file.
